


但明日复今日

by toumeii



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki, 仮面ライダー龍騎, 假面骑士龙骑
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 或许是24话的一些补充（我的妄想）有翻了船的海莲海
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Tezuka Miyuki
Kudos: 2





	但明日复今日

等莲确切知道海之死了的消息时，已是那天的傍晚。  
他击退了王蛇之后就回了咖啡馆。毕竟出了镜世界后他一个人都没见着，浅仓也不知躲到了哪里。  
优衣的婶婶不在家，他换下衣服，开始张罗当天的午餐。想来真司和手冢被打得很狼狈，他今天做家务，正好卖他们两个人情。以往又是麻烦他们扛他回家，又是让他们多管闲事地一个劲劝他不要钻牛角尖，莲也会过意不去。虽然他想救惠里绝不是钻牛角尖。  
莲切好菜，把一砧板花花绿绿的蔬菜都倒进锅里。他犹豫着今天是做咖喱还是炖菜，他更喜欢咖喱，但手冢看起来就是会怕辣的样子。莲觉得他的直觉也是不会出错的。（毕竟他训练自己面不改色地吃辣花了好几年，手冢不可能花过同样的工夫。）  
那就做炖菜吧。莲本来想出咖喱和炖菜两个选项也是考虑到手冢手不方便拿筷子，他觉得做好人应该做到底。  
至于真司想吃什么，吃一锅奶油加黄油会不会发胖这一类的问题当然与他无关。反正莲不会胖。手冢胖一点正好够撑起他怎么看都买大了的西装外套。

可莲从正午一直等到可以开始准备晚饭的时间，也不见真司和手冢回来。他实在是太无聊了，出神想惠里的事想了至少三次，给自己加油打气一定要打败其他的骑士两次，看婶婶放在柜台上的世界地图半小时。除此之外，检查和王蛇打斗时留下的小小淤青五分钟，坐在床上对着真司的床铺及私人物品发呆约一小时，回想他和手冢对自己说过的不太着边际的漂亮话无数次，回溯昨晚手冢搬出咖啡馆时的言行举止、今早他看到的王蛇最终再临无数次。  
都被打得解除变身了，手冢挨了那一下肯定很疼。比他撞到头失忆那一次都疼。（其实他都失忆了也不太记得有多疼。）  
真没意思，手冢说了不会中神崎士郎的计，还是要栽在浅仓手里。  
说来手冢给他的新卡片也真是太好用，早知道这么好用，手冢就不该把卡让给他。

等到快日落西山，真司和优衣终于垂头丧气地回来了。莲一看就懂了。  
“那么，果然手冢他......”

————————————

众所周知蝙蝠是夜行生物，他秋山莲“夜骑”的称呼里都有个“夜”字，所以他半夜睡不着觉想四处游荡是非常正常的事。  
但他今晚不想走远，既不想惊动大概也没有睡着的真司和优衣，也不想出门惹上麻烦。手冢才刚死，不知道这消息传到了几个人耳朵里，也不知道有多少人因此生了战意。他就是会被煽动的那种人。  
仔细想想，手冢大概对真司说了不少他没听到的话。这几天他们似乎总在一起。昨晚他回家时手冢显然已经和真司聊了一会儿，今天更是，他不知道自己到底迟到了多久，也不知道三人是怎么打起来的。  
真没意思。他的事手冢就都知道。占卜师真了不起。明明他打架时手冢从不迟到，劝架还特别熟练。他不就是缺个千里眼吗。他今天不是也去了吗。  
他觉得手冢比他更要面子，连临死都不让他送一程。他怎么好意思问真司手冢死前说了什么，反正大概也与他无关。他只是这位骑士要保护的对象。手冢不可能把遗志交付给他。手冢这么醉心于拯救骑士的事业，保护他或许也是公事公办，他都算不上对方的朋友。  
这位占卜师也真是干得漂亮。他如果被打个半死不活，莲觉得自己甚至会动他和惠里都要救活的心思。手冢就没给他留增加战斗理由的机会。  
可手冢死了又怎样，等天亮了，他还是要出门的。如果在路上碰到骑士，他还是会去战斗。惠里还是在医院插着呼吸机等他去救。蝙蝠还是在他耳边吵闹。  
真没意思。  
但等真司打起精神后，还是该问下手冢葬在了哪里，他想去献花。


End file.
